1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, and more particularly to an improved portable version of the commonly known Skee-Ball game in which a player rolls a ball along a relatively flat area toward an upwardly curving ramp, which if the balls are rolled with sufficient momentum, will cause the balls to become airborne, landing in a target area which is situated beyond the ramp area, the area struck by the ball determining a score, afterwhich the balls are returned along an inclined ball return track. The invention provides a portable version of the Skee-Ball game which is adjustable in length, is non-dependent upon gravity for the return of the balls to the players, provides both electronic score display and score storage and has other desirable features which will be revealed within this specification.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Past versions of the common Skee-Ball game, both portable and fixed, are known but have limitations which the present invention eliminates.
Past and present versions of Skee-Ball, for example, have a ramp for rolling the ball toward the target area which is of a non-adjustable length. This lack of adjustability prevents users from enjoying an extended rolling area, which is highly desirable as it increases the skill required to be successful at the game, thereby increasing the competition between players of the game which is the desired result of games of this type.
A second limitation of known versions of Skee-Ball is the reliance upon gravity for the return of the balls to the players. This is often an undependable method of returning the balls as a level playing surface is required to maintain the pitch of the inclined ball return track.
A third limitation of known portable versions of Skee-Ball is that if a surface such as a table top is used as the ball rolling area the players must go to the target area to retrieve the balls and often the balls exit the target area in an uncontrolled fashion requiring players to chase balls which is both time consuming and disruptive to the playing of the game.
A fourth limitation of known portable versions of Skee-Ball is the lack of automatic ball throw counting which frequently is the issue of disagreements between players, often when one or more players leaves the playing area to retrieve a ball or balls.
Thus, a useful solution to the aforementioned problems, and other considerations not known to the applicant prior to his invention thereof would be a portable version of the Skee-Ball game which would have a ramp extension that is adjustable in length, an actively operating ball return mechanism connected to a flat ball return track that is adjustable in length to return the balls to the players without the need for leaving the playing area, a ball stop connected to the ball return track to eliminating the need to chase balls exiting the end of the ball return track, and an electronic circuit connected to an optical display and a plurality of sensors which would automatically count and display the number of balls thrown and the target area struck by the ball or balls thrown.